A Phantom Among The Dead
by TrajicLover
Summary: A mystery unfolds in the future of Gotham a mystery that goes all the way back to the good old days. Bruce must work to solve the one mystery that has eluded him for years. Solving the Joker's identity is the only way to stop his latest plan but what happens when Bruce goes looking for an answer he may not wish to find?
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotham City Grave Yard…**_

Barbara had grown old in the years that had passed she often considered herself fortunate she made a point to visit Tabitha's grave often. She felt no she held herself responsible for what happened to her she heard a rumor Tabitha had given up on revenge and found love with someone else Penguin and Riddler had at the time been working together again and Riddler tortured her for information he said he just needed her to confirm something.

He broke her and Barbara told him what she heard and some time later she heard Tabitha whilst pregnant was killed and her corpse desecrated. Her new lover was then killed after being forced to watch. Barbara often hated herself for breaking so easily and then in the rebuilding of Gotham she ran into Jim something had happened to him he remembered bits and pieces of what had happened over the years.

However, she never lied or deceived him she was happy for the first in a while and the two of them had two kids and yet she always felt something was off with Jim. Despite not having a body to bury Barbara gave Tabitha a headstone next to Theo. Barbara always came alone and the grave's were located in a place few knew about.

As Barbara walked through the graveyard she got sight of a strange man in purple. She thought it was odd how he looked like a clown. That was when she realized who he was the bastard that paralyzed her daughter the one everyone called Joker. Yet he seemed familiar to her. She reached for a gun in her purse.

"You really don't want to do that my dear." Joker spoke with a surprisingly sad tone.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked, "You really think I'm not going to shoot you for what you did to my daughter?" Barbara's voice was filled with anger thinking about how he shot her daughter.

Joker paused as if trying to remember something he casually forgot about "Oh. Yes, that unfortunate business was well it's not that I was after her personally you should really blame her father, for not knowing who she hangs out with. Children can get in such trouble if they have troubled friends who expose them to dangerous things." Joker turned around and a chill went down her spine he looked familiar some how up close she felt like they had met somewhere before but couldn't be any older than Bruce and Selina at this point. Joker continued to surprise Barbara he didn't show glee or sadism as he stood before Tabitha's grave rather he seemed sad then he said the strangest thing "You've gotten old all of you have gotten old it's bizarre. I remember you though. After all there are people that humans care for. Even if we end up hating them. These people still mean so much to us that just thinking of them is enough to make humans feel at ease. For a while you were that for me."

Barbara could hardly control her anger "What the hell is this some sort of mind game?"

Joker didn't say anything he just turned to look at the city again he seemed to be sad and in deep thought "I'm glad you chose to give up the demon's head. You would have hated immortality. For some I imagine it's akin to being a ghost among the living personally though I'm not immortal my situation does make me sympathetic. I feel not like a ghost but well I do in some respects. How can I explain? I feel as though I am a phantom drifting among the dead. After all what else can I be right? Does your kid know about your past?"

Barbara continued to be mortified by his words "How do you know any of this? Wasn't that before you time?" Barbara was disturbed by how much he knew not many people from the old days were left Barbara hadn't even seen Selina in years not since they had a small funeral for Tabitha. In that moment something occurred to Barbara who had been tending to the graves of the Galavans over the years?

She knew it wasn't her and it certainly wasn't Selina was it some how Joker? Was he some how the man Tabitha fell in love with? Did he some how survive if so why did he still look so young?

"Tell me how do you sleep at night Joker? I mean I know I'm no saint, but I have nothing on you."

Joker took a deep breath tilting his head back "Honestly to be completely truthful I'm just as surprised as anyone that I became this way. You'd be shocked if you knew who I was. God, knows I didn't plan to wake up in that Hugo Strange wannabe's lab years after dying."

"Excuse me?'

Joker let out another sigh before walking toward her he lifted up Barbara's chin and spoke with slight irritation in his voice "Let me alleviate your concerns and give you answers. Yes we do know each other and yes it's from way back in the good old days. Would you believe there are times I miss you? Even back then there were times I could barely contain myself around you. I woke up after I was supposed to die and found out another man who I suspect was that wannabe's other project had been living my life and to my despair after killing that upstart I discovered this city had not changed but that's not the real question you want to answered is it?"

"What do you mean?" Barbara became nervous and afraid for her life.

"You want to know why. Why do I kill? Why am I like this? Why did I become this? I know because I asked that question myself to those I saw go down the dark path. I swear this city it's not sick it's cursed." Joker began to smile taking joy in taunting her.

"What did you just say?" Barbara stepped back his last few words reminded her of something.

"Oh." Joker peeked up his head amused "Finally catching on huh? That's good. People really don't get me not like you do or well did. It's funny I mean it really is funny how things work out such bitter irony don't you agree? I mean Bats he thinks nobody matters to me but you know that's not true and the look on your face says it all you know exactly who I am so tell me Barbara who am I and tell me why in my eyes nobody matters."

Barbara's blood ran cold "How is it you?"

"Oh, come now did I not mention the knock off Hugo Strange wannabe? Now tell me why nobody matters to me? I know the answer and I know you know the answer, but I want to hear you say it Barbara. Go on say it."

 _ **Gotham City Road A Few Hours Later…**_

Oswald was hesitant to go to Joker. The man was a lunatic and untrustworthy, but the Batman had been a serious problem and now Penguin had nothing left it wasn't like the good old days before Batman when he could just rebuild his empire and be back on top in no time at all. No he was no longer the man he once was and regrettably neither was Ed.

Since the coming of Batman and yes even Joker, Penguin and Riddler had been reduced to jokes. Now the once king of Gotham was reduced to a mediator and middle man for many of Gotham's crooks. The reason being was no matter who claimed the throne to Gotham, Joker with his vicious and sadistic acts of madness was considered the true king of Gotham's underworld and no one dared challenged him.

It all started a few years after Penguin finally killed Tabitha. He finally finished his revenge against her in the cruelest manner possible. He was so proud of himself over it and was celebrating his anniversary of killing Tabitha when Joker robbed the Iceberg Lounge. It wasn't just Penguin's favorite anniversary Joker ruined, Penguin was hoping to get restablishing his empire and status as king of Gotham when Joker and came out of a cake and shot everyone.

Joker killed everyone and made Oswald serve him as a bartender they spent the night talking and when Oswald traumatized from the ordeal and covered in blood asked the freaky clown why he did it, Joker just shrugged and asked why he needed a reason and then the most disturbing thing of all happened Joker declared Oswald his best friend.

What followed over the years was abductions and forced "vacations" which was what Joker called the crime sprees he'd force Oswald to join him on. Most of the time Oswald would end up beaten to a pulp Joker would laugh and they'd be in straightjackets waiting to be shipped back to Arkham. Penguin tried cutting ties with the clown, but Joker did not take rejection well. Yes the sad fact was Penguin had been reduced to a be class criminal in Gotham over the years. It made him long for the good old times back when Jim still was Jim.

That was another thing that changed after the first No Man's Land incident Jim took a bullet the head and resurfaced with some level of amnesia he didn't remember much of the years prior and perhaps that was how the snake Barbara Kean got him back.

Still Penguin always felt odd about that because of course Penguin was the one who shot Jim in the head. Jim had fallen for Tabitha Galavan of all people and got her pregnant. Penguin and Riddler found out well Riddler found out never said how. Ed suggested the idea of finally taking out Jim and Tabitha and Penguin was on happy to get on board.

They killed Tabitha and knowing Jim's fear of clowns dressed her corpse up like one. Now that Penguin thought about it, it was odd how similar Joker's "coloring" was to the make up he and Ed used. They even dressed Tabitha in a purple wedding dress.

The more Penguin thought about Joker this mysterious man who dawned the Red Hood persona, fell into a vat of chemicals, and came out insane when he saw his reflection the more Penguin felt concerned. Joker was a greater mystery than Batman could ever be. Batman at least Oswald could make a few lucky guesses over but Joker it was impossible to figure him out.

Oswald looked out the car and noticed they were approaching the shore or beach he noticed Joker had begun slowing down "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ossie I just thought you might want to take a little tour down memory lane before you left Gotham for good." Joker mused "I mean as your friend I owe you a proper send off."

"Oh yes how thoughtful of you Joker. This city is full of bad memories for me. I think you are fortunate sometimes old friend to not be burdened by your past."

"Who says I'm not burdened by my past?" Joker said while stopping at the beach.

Penguin took a moment to think then he realized where he was "This is where I killed well where Jim and I killed Theo Galavan."

"Yeah I had to really squeeze some fine fellows to find it." Joker boasted.

"I thought Jim and I were the only ones who knew about this place." Penguin muttered in disbelief.

"Well the two of you and anyone who was involved in working the crime scene and anyone who read the paper back then. I imagine more people than you think know where this place is." Joker said as he and Oswald stared out into the night it was then Joker said something else that made Oswald feel weird "Shame it's going to be a beautiful sunrise."

"What did you say?" Oswald asked alarmed that was after all one of the last few things Theo said before his first death.

"Oh, I was just thinking we are never going to enjoy any quality time together like this once your gone." Joker mused.

"I see. May I ask you a question Joker?"

"Of course."

"Do I know you? I mean do we know each other?" Penguin asked showing his suspicion.

Joker didn't say anything to him though for a moment then with a cheerful tone he looked over and said "Oh you know Gotham. Everybody knows everybody. Not to change the subject but do you think Harley is okay? I worry I rough her up a bit too much at times."

"Well she's a resilient little minx. You know sometimes I feel like she reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone I have not seen in years." Penguin said as he looked out at the view. He was blatantly referencing Barbara Kean.

"Well that's because she does." Joker let out a light chuckle "Sorry inside joke. Do you know why I chose to start out as the Red Hood?"

"I couldn't begin to guess." Penguin answered not really interested.

"It was to honor someone very dear to my heart. Yet fate…" Joker paused looking at himself in the car mirror and continued "fate I guess you could say gave me a more befitting course. I am not a fan of quick deaths Oswald but you know that. Did you ever wonder why you have never been able to get the drop on me?"

"Because your smart like Ed but much crazier."

"I'm actually offended you compare him and me. Okay next question how do you think I've made the Joker virus and toxin? I'll just give this one to you it's thanks to our dear friend Jervis's sister I was exposed to her blood I got cured blah blah, I got brought back by an upstart trying to rip off Hugo Strange now to be clear I am just as normal as the next guy but the chemicals I was exposed to made awakened and altered the Tetch so that anyone who gets my blood also gets a little bit of me in them. I have been trying to work out the kinks but all I have managed is laughing gas and a curable version I gave to the Leaguers."

"To what end?" Penguin started to feel immense dread he started to suspect he knew Jim's identity.

"The virus, my Joker Virus while a mutation of the Tetch Virus is capable of healing and restoring damaged cells. However, I cannot get it to full fill its full potential. All my concoctions I've learned by studying the work of the man who brought me back to this wretched hell hole. However, and it kills me to say this I'm not a doctor my experiments take me only so far but I also need something before I can finally get what I want Penguin."

"What do you want?"

Joker turned his head his usual cheerful demeanor now gone and the temperature felt like it dropped twenty degrees "Tell me where Tabitha Galavan is buried and for your sake you better hope I like your answer."

Penguin smirked "Please you think I'm afraid to die?"

"Oh, who said anything about dying Ossie?" Joker then stabbed Penguin in his bad leg. He screamed in pain.

"Yeah it's still sore even after all these years Fish did a real number on you huh? I know you are not afraid to die Oswald, but I know how to make you afraid to live. Oh!" Joker reached into his suit and pulled out a syringe "Just in case you try anything old friend."

"No!" Oswald yelled helplessly "What are you doing Joker?"

"Just some insurance Penguin the Bat is looking for you, the police are looking for you so it's in your best interest to not fuck around. Also it's a five hour walk back to civilization. My new batch of Joker venom or virus that's semantics really. Anyway it will drive you mad within eight hours. Which leaves you just three to find Tabitha's remains and contact me. Don't worry it's not fatal it will just make you unstable." Joker then burst into laughter "He opened up the car door and shoved out an injured Oswald."

"Your insane Joker!"

Joker just gave him a strange look and before shutting his door and driving off said "Uh… yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jolly Jack Candy Factory (Joker's Lair)…**_

"Oh, Harley I am over the moon right now!" Joker yelled happily walking into his lair. It was a make shift home complete with chairs a TV some rugs and a coffee table. Over in the distance was a makeshift lab where imprisoned scientist.

Joker then saw a sad Harley watching the TV "Oh hi Mr. J."

Joker looked down at her she didn't see it but he was not pleased to just see her sitting around still as always hid his anger with a smile and cheerful tone "Harley why so glum?"

"Hugo over there was mean to me Mr. J why do we need him anyway?"

"Oh now don't worry your pretty little head my dear. I'm going to speak to Hugo." As he walked away and his back was turned Joker's smile faded into a look of anger he then walked up to Hugo who was chained to the floor putting his smile back on Joker approached Hugo "Hugo my dear friend how is are you proceeding with my blood?"

"Ah, Joker I must say when…" Hugo paused to consider his words "when you sought out my services I must confess I did not expect..."

"Me to have a mutated strain of the Tetch virus in my body? Well I suppose it's the Joker virus now considering." Joker at first was friendly then his tone quickly changed "So what progress have you made Hugo old pal?"

"Well I agree with you it's mutated so much so Alice Tetch's blood doesn't hold a candle to your blood." Hugo confirmed.

"Yes I know that. What I want to know is why my blood isn't like Alice's why can I only use it as an ingredient and not as a straight up weapon?" Joker stepped closer taking on an intimidating presence.

"I suspect that what triggered the dormant traces of the virus in your system to mutate rather the chemicals you fell into might be the cause. If I could have a sample…"

"Oh Hugo, why didn't you just say so." Joker turned around yelling for Harley "Harley! Hugo needs the chemicals that made yours truly we have some in the back right?"

"Oh buckets and buckets full Mr. J! I'll get them right now." Harley jumped up and skipped off to go get them.

"What is it you are planning Joker? Do you want to jokerize the city or something?" Hugo asked out of curiosity and fear.

"Oh I don't want to spoil the fun just yet. My little scheme is shall we say already in the works. In fact the good boys in the GCPD should have already found my present." Joker said with a wide grin "Oh that reminds me I need to take care of something down stairs."

 _ **Edward Nygma's First Apartment…**_

Jim Gordon if you asked him how he got the job of commissioner would need to take a moment to give you a straight answer. Years ago, was the first No Man's Land incident he was found wandering the streets his memories fragmented. He barely even remembered half his cases as a detective. In truth it was a mystery that haunted him.

"What are we looking Bullock?" Jim asked walking in carefully.

"Someone gave us a tip on Nygma's whereabouts but when the uniforms raided his old place which I guess he was using again to hide all they found was a jack-in-the-box. Which means you know who has the Ed."

"Why would Joker want Riddler?"

"Why does the clown do anything? Oh, and before you leave I need to ask how's your daughter doing? I mean I heard she's getting some kind of surgery with her spine right?"

"The doctors are cautiously optimistic." Jim said, "I'm going to talk to our friend outside you got this?"

"Yeah I got this Commissioner."

Gordon walked outside the apartment and saw Batman standing in the dark "It's the clown he abducted Riddler."

"I know. Any clue what he's got in the box?"

"Not the slightest. Everything feels weird now. I feel like Joker's crimes are becoming more…"

"Deliberate? Less random? I agree. Before Joker acted without a goal but the night he shot Barbara everything changed. He even concocted that Red Hood story for whatever reason."

"Yeah I checked it out and nothing makes sense. I checked and no one fitting the story he spun died or went missing the night he went into those chemicals but…"

"But what Gordon?"

Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Look I'm not one for elaborate clues and mind games I'm too old but my wife Barbara told me something about the red hood gangs in the past. Aparently when he was alive Grundy was involved with Tabitha. Riddler took her hostage and made Butch put on the red hood. Sound familiar? I did some more digging looking for incidents similar to what Joker did that night. As you know my memory isn't so good when it comes to the good old days. Turns out he also copied the Velaska brothers like Jerome did to Bruce Wayne he kidnapped me and took me to a circus and like Jeremiah did to Bruce he attempted to drive me insane. Also, like Jeremiah, Joker shot someone in the back."

"So you think Joker took these crimes and made them into one?"

"Yes Batman. I can't for the life of me figure out what his goal is. He claimed he was telling us his origin, but we know Butch Gilzean is now Grundy and we also know Jerome and Jeremiah are dead and trust me I made sure of it. I dug them up and had the bodies tested they are both dead. What could Joker be trying to say?"

"What's concerning is Joker even knows about these incidents." Batman said trying to make sense of Joker's madness "I'll be honest Joker's always reminded me of the Velaska brothers he's brilliant and cold like Jeremiah, but he can be as volatile and charismatic as Jerome. He's like the worse of the two combined."

"I've always wanted to ask Batman why, are you so fixated on learning Joker's identity?"

Batman didn't answer for a moment "You know how criminals fear me because in their minds I'm not a man but something more? It's the same for me and Joker. I feel like if I uncover the truth and learn who he is that in a sense I will depower him."

Gordon nodded "I can understand but are you prepared for what you've set yourself up for?"

"What do you mean Jim?"

"You are operating under the assumption he's just a nobody that is trying to be somebody. Consider the acts of carnage he's left in his wake the media dubbed these events Laughing Fish, most memorable Killing Joke, and more recently the event that the city calls his Endgame. I don't care what you think there is no way Joker was ever just a normal man if he can do all that. I think somehow the woman Tabitha Galavan is connected to him but her grave is empty. My wife never found her body. So, she could only bury an empty coffin rumor was Penguin and…" Gordon stopped looking at Bruce as though lightning had struck.

"What is it ?" Batman asked worried.

"The rumor is Batman that Penguin and Riddler killed Tabitha when she and a new man in her life tried to leave Gotham. Even if that were true Joker's too young he's the same age well maybe older but he's the same age I was back then. He'd be pushing his fifties or sixties by now."

"Joker could have reversed his aging through numerous means." Batman added "Back then I was just a kid but lots of weird things were starting up to."

"True still I just don't see how Joker fits into what I've been able to find out about Tabitha. Her brother died twice second time it was by bazooka his pieces are now next to her empty coffin. It also begs the question of why now? Why go after Riddler and Penguin now? Even if Joker is some old timer whose kept himself young some how shouldn't we at the least be able to connect him to a missing person at least?"

"There is one possibility. Maybe as far as society is concerned he's not a missing person Jim." Batman suggested.

"Maybe there are I imagine ways he's likely kept his real life going at least on paper." Jim took a deep breath and sighed "Still I can't imagine what he has planned for Riddler." Jim's cell phone rang "Yes? What? No! Find them you hear me!" Jim shouted in a panic.

"What is it Jim?"

"My family Batman, Joker has them he took my son straight out of Arkham, Barbara was abducted from hospital she's been receiving physical therapy and he kidnapped my wife to." Jim began falling apart "What does this bastard want?"

"We'll find them Jim don't worry."

"He left an invitation Batman for a funeral addressed to me, and you!" Jim yelled furious "Do you know what means my family could be dead by now! The officer also told me he dug up the Galavans! Both of them!"

 _ **Joker's Lair (Basement Level)…**_

Edward Nygma woke up feeling groggy and weak the last thing he remembered was finding a weird jack-in-the-box and then everything went dark "Wait? A jack-in-the-box?" He shook his head and sighed "Of course Joker." A light turned on and Ed saw he was in some sort of arena closed of by a cage of some kind.

There was clapping in the darkness followed by Joker's voice as he walked into the light "Bravo Eddie. I knew you weren't just a pretty face."

"What is this? Is this about our little war a few months back? I thought we settled that." Ed yelled visibly distraught and frustrated at the same time.

"Oh this has nothing to do with that. No this is payback for a more… personal vendetta. I've been planning this for years Eddie. Years bidding my time waiting for my moment and now that moment is here you and Oswald are hardly even recognized as Batman's enemies your both frequently written off as well-" a laugh escaped Joker before he finished "jokes. I suppose I have Bats to thank for that I really didn't have much to work with when I woke up all those years ago."

"Why? What did do to you?" Ed genuinely looked surprised he never thought much of the Joker always assumed he was a nobody and that Joker was just trying to be someone big in Gotham.

"Do you remember years ago? There was a woman Tabitha Galavan you and Oswald killed her while she was pregnant in a very cruel way you had her dead lover Grundy beat her to death. Poor thing tried reasoning with him but he'd been lobotomized then do you remember what you did to her body how you mocked a certain someone by dying her hair green and painting her up like a clown? Then you shot the poor bastard in the head? Most think I became me when I went into the chemicals and the man I was previously had died but that's not entirely true I was already dead when I went in the chemicals. I came out of those chemicals reborn and I was alive once more because I saw my face and was reminded of my purpose when I saw what I had turned into I knew what I had to do. It's been a long time coming but well worth it."

The look of confusion on Ed's face became a look of a disturbed revelation "You? How can this be? It makes no sense."

"I know Ed and I know you're probably going to make all sorts of excuses but-" Joker immediately stopped being serious in a split second "nah I'm going to skip this dull morbid conversation and skip to the main even because I have a reunion to plan so for my beloved's sake your going to die and more importantly for my sake-"

"Oh, don't you dare say it." Ed moaned despairingly as he pressed against the fence like cage.

Joker glared in anger then pressed a button on a remote he had hidden the shock sent Ed falling to his knees and an angry Joker then said "I thought it was polite to let people finish. Now, where was I? Oh yes for her sake you're going to die so she doesn't have to worry about you and for my sake Ed you're going to suffer." Joker burst into a crazy fit of laughter then grabbed a microphone he rigged up and began speaking through it "Now on to the main event! Edward Nygma for your dying pleasure I've planned a nice throw back to your roots! Ladies and gentleman in one corner I give you the Riddler! A pathetic little man incapable of admitting he's washed up and in the other corner fresh from the grave for maybe the hundredth time Solomon Grundy!"

Another light turned on Riddler turned around and looked on in horror as a sleeping Grundy he never even noticed slowly awakened "Where… is Grundy?" Grundy asked looking around confused and hurt he then saw Ed and his limited mind assumed what to Grundy seemed the most obvious answer "What have you done to Grundy?"

"Now hold Grundy." Ed panicked "I know you don't remember this but we're friend I put out fire."

Grundy just looked at him confused and angry he saw the sparks of electricity on the fenced cage and it triggered one of his few remaining memories the ones of him being tortured by Grundy was getting visibly angry he grabbed Ed by the neck screaming "Grundy remembers you!"

All the while Joker just laughed "I could watch this all day and night. Who am I kidding I will."

 _ **Gotham Sirens Club…**_

Selina had just finished cleaning up the club and was about to close when Ivy came in "Thought you were leaving early Ivy?"

"I was Selina then I got this." Ivy placed a green and purple envelope on the table and slid it over to Selina.

Selina picked it up "What's the clown want?"

"He's inviting us to a funeral Selina, Tabitha's funeral. I think Joker found her body. We can't let the bastard have her and use her for whatever sick game he's planning."

"We should call Harley. Maybe she can tell us what's…"

Ivy scoffed interrupting Selina it was hard to believe there was a time when Ivy hated Tabitha "Oh please she's worse than you are with the Bat. I say we play along until we can pull one over on him."

 _ **Iceberg Lounge (30minutes after Joker's deadline)…**_

A sick and frantic Oswald was pacing in his office how did he let this happen? How could he just let himself fall into such an obvious trap? He soon learned in time it wasn't the joker virus or whatever else the clown used it something else and it was making Oswald feel sick like a dog the phone rang "Joker! I dug up the spot where I buried Tabitha but…" Oswald felt so weak he could barely speak "my men dug up every inch of dirt and found nothing."

"I know Oswald. I have had her remains and her unborn child's remains with me for more than a few years now." Joker said casually.

"You what?" Oswald yelled "What did you give me? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh calm down Oswald I have your antidote. Just show up at a little funeral I'm planning, and I'll give it to you. I will text you the details." Joker explained clearly excited then he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joker's Limo…**_

Joker laying in the back of his car sleeping in his dreams his mind took him back to the past to a time when he was truly happy. He opened his mind to find Tabitha laying next to him they were in Theo's old place sharing a bed "Hey beautiful." She smiled.

Joker smiled back at her "Hey yourself." He then looked over and saw her big belly "Have you decided on a name?"

"No." Tabitha smirked "To be honest I'm too worried about how we'll get out of this city."

"We will get out of the city Tabitha we just got to lay low wait for the military to swarm the city and then we'll make our escape as soon as order is restored we'll sneak out with the other panicked masses." Joker reassured her.

"What do we do after we get out of the city?"

"Penguin knows nothing about you right Tabitha? You and Theo were and still are practically strangers to him. So hiding should be relatively easy."

"Yeah your right. Just what if he still finds us J-"

Joker stopped lovingly brushing back her hair "We are getting out of here Tabitha we are going to start our lives over and get the happy ending we both deserve."

Tabitha lowered her eyes it was clear she was saddened by something "Do people like us deserve happiness after all we've done?"

Joker took her hand and looked intently into her eyes "Thinking like that is like saying Penguin and the rest are saints."

She smiled at his words it was a weak smile "I guess you are right. Do you regret choosing me over-"?

Joker interrupted her "Not for a second." He then kissed her passionately.

He then woke up to the sound of someone banging on the car door he opened his eyes to find Gaggy his oldest underling. Gaggy was a partially bald dwarf of a clown he kept yelling "Hey boss! We're here at the chur-" Joker kicked the door open as sending Gaggy on his back the idiot just laughed it off and said "Good one boss."

"I was having such a good dream or was it a memory?" Joker yawned "I can never tell anymore. Is everything ready?"

"Oh yes, Sir!" Gaggy jumped up eagerly "Coffin is all set up and your-" Joker stomped on Gaggy's head pushing his face into the mud.

"Don't talk about the surprise guest Gaggy. The surprise guest for this affair is crucial to the main event." Joker explained clearly angry.

"Yes of course but I should let you know the guys already have Riddler strapped down in his seat and Grundy is sedated waiting to be let lose." Gaggy continued.

"Yes that's marvelous. I'm going to the basement tell me when the guests start arriving. Oh I want Harley to bring Hugo here immediately it's vital to this special moment. I know that Catwoman and Ivy will be dying to be let in on her little secret." Joker chuckled "Oh that reminds me I need to go see our other guest of honor Barbara Kean her children will be so happy to see her."

 _ **Inside the Church (Basement Level)**_

Barbara Kean was tied to a chair and kept in a dark room she suspected was in a basement somewhere Joker's goons Punch and Judy were guarding her. She heard Joker whistling as he came down some steps he still dressed in that purple suit with a green tie and shirt "Punch, Judy get out I need to have a chat with this lovely old hag." Barbara glared as the clowns obeyed the psycho standing in front of her as they left he removed her gag. "So Babsy how are you?"

"Thirsty but otherwise fine. I do have a question for you."

Joker sneered "Go on ask."

"What went through your head? Every time you committed an act of horror on the city and citizens you once swore to protect and serve. What did you think about every night you'd fall asleep?" Barbara asked speaking with sorrow in her heart now that she knew who Joker was "I ask because I know from experience you don't just kill and feel nothing."

Joker grew quiet his usual smile and sadistic demeanor faded he looked off and stared at a wall "I thought about the roads not taken. For a while I thought of how our life together could have been. Another reason why _**you**_ and _**her**_ have to die so that _**she**_ can live"

"Whose her?" Barbara asked confused Joker pointed to her left Barbara then saw another woman tied up she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed her before the woman was old like Barbara and looked familiar shock and horror came over her as she realized who the woman was "Lee?"

"I know right!" Joker exclaimed then his tone turned dark and insulting "Look what's become of the two of you Lee's barely able to keep her practice afloat and you are a drunken embarrassment to your children one of which has tried killing you and the other almost never speaks to you." Joker then looked at his watch "Oh, and I must go change this suit while colorful is not appropriate. You two I imagine must have much to catch up on."

Pain was swelling up inside of Barbara as his hurtful words sank in then she yelled "Everybody has to matter, or nobody matters!" The moment Joker heard her yell this he stopped.

Joker clenched his hands into fists "How dare you say that to me." He turned around and rushed her their eyes were locked "You can play victim all you want but the both of you and Lee are each like a bad joke. I used to think I was a virus but I'm not the virus the two of you were! I just had to lose my mind to see that. Half of what you carry remember? You both blamed me for your pathetic lives, oh poor me I was the victim of a serial killer and made to kill my parents oh poor me my fiancé died trying to kill me, oh who will I blame? Oh who is responsible for this?" Joker shouted mocking both Lee and Barbara at the same time "Both of you whiny little girls never cared about anyone but yourselves! I sacrificed everything for both of you and what did you do? You both spat in my face!" He took out a blade Barbara recognized it the blade once belonged to Tabitha and it was once held to Barbara's throat before.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say you didn't deserve Tabitha. Say you didn't deserve her loyalty her…" Joker started weeping "love."

"I didn't deserve any of her." Barbara responded but not because a blade was at her throat "Tabitha had a gentle side to her I think we both know that. She probably would have gone on to live a normal happy life if she had been born in any family other than the Galavans. I can honestly say she was too good for this world."

"Well…" Joker spoke paused "I guess we do agree on something. Honestly it's not fair you two bitches get to live out your lives pathetic as they are while the love of my life is brutally murdered and because she was a criminal, nobody did a god dam thing about it! I mean you all call me crazy but I'm actually the only sane man left in Gotham people look to a man dressed as a bat as their savior-" Joker broke into a hysterical fit of laughter "now that is insane Barbara. I'm going to do what I was too afraid to do in the past set things right."

"What does that mean?" Barbara asked horrified.

"Barnes and the Court of Owls all had the right idea, but they didn't go far enough!" Joker screamed showing the true depth of his madness he then stopped calmed himself seeing how he so easily flipped a switch was truly unnerving to watch as she saw him compose himself into a politer demeanor "I know it's hard to see but there is a method to my so-called madness my eyes were opened twice the first when I rose from death the second when I was reborn." Joker took a deep breath before continuing "I woke to a world to find my love's death had not just gone unnoticed and unavenged but that she was forgotten. I took up the mantle of the Redhood to immortalize her memory because the Redhood held great significance for her because Butch put that on to save her and so I put it on to immortalize her. Yet when I emerged from that drain and saw my face when I saw the same green hair, white pale face, when I saw what I became I realized it was not my end but my beginning my true beginning I saw how I could truly immortalize her." Joker's expression became one of depraved affection as he put his hands on her face "Her ancestors built this city as I'm sure you know and when I saw I had been reborn I realized to honor her I must burn it down and purify it. Why stop there though? The word is over run with a cancer I'm regarded as a madman yet I see what no one not even the so-called heroes see human trafficking, child prostitution the world is sick but I have the key. People they could save themselves if only they saw what I see."

"What? What do you see?" At this point Barbara was just humoring him Joker really was going off the rails.

"It doesn't have to be fight or flight. It merely must be fight a home invader will not hurt your family if you have balls to kill him mercilessly and without hesitation. People just have to see that they are wolves who have been conditioned into being sheep. All they must do is return to being wolves and turn their backs on so called sanity. Kill your rapist! Kill those who wronged you sing a beautiful symphony of death and blood unshackled by the law and never know misery! This I tell you Barbara is the true way to live!" Joker declared now joyously laughing.

Barbara watched with despair her only words being "There really isn't anything left of you is there?" A sad smile crept on her face one of nostalgia and regret Joker was lost in his laughter not even paying attention "I should have known from the beginning how you'd turn out you had the truth written in ugly black letters all over your soul we all were just to blind to see it."

That was when Joker stopped and again he just looked at her with that unusual look of sadness "Maybe your right. Do you remember when on our third date our order got mixed up and we ended up with that cake? We acted like nothing was wrong because of how expensive it was, and we dined and dashed. You had icing on your nose and I didn't tell you. When you finally realized you shoved me for being a jerk and we both laughed. Those were good times like I told your husband though memories can be vile and repulsive one moment you're in a dream the next moment, memory lane takes you somewhere you don't want to be. Somewhere dark and cold." Joker just stared off into space clearly lost in some ptsd flash back "So many memories. So many sad memories so many people I've known in this city all a hundred times the monster Tabitha was yet they all get a happy ending they get to live while she gets put in the ground that is why I hate this world. This beautiful hypocritical world of killers and murderers and monsters. Yet it must burn for if it didn't if they continued to live unpunished that would be… that would be true insanity. Do you see Barbara? Burning the world down is the only act that has any real meaning. You and this city no this world must burn down all the way down so that I and my beloved can have our happy ending."

That was when Barbara abruptly asked her final question "When you laugh Joker is it because you find humor in the suffering of others or is it because you no longer have any tears left?" To her surprise Joker didn't say anything he just starred at her.

 _ **The Batcave…**_

Bruce was on his computer like he'd done a million a million times he'd researched everything he could about the Joker. Trying to find some clue to his identity something to make him less of a monster in his eyes. If Batman were to be honest he'd say that Joker didn't remind him of either Valeska. Joker always reminded him of Theo Galavan they both had that the sadistic personality, charm, and vindictive nature.

After his recent talk with Jim a man Bruce once held in his closest confidence now due to Jim's memory loss after the first No Man's Land incident they were almost like strangers. Well Bruce and Jim were strangers not Jim and Batman.

"I see your burning the midnight oil as always Sir?" Alfred asked bringing Bruce some tea.

"Why does he know how to hurt me so well Alfred? I'm only now realizing the Killing Joke Incident was his weird way of referencing Jerome and Jeremiah. How, even if he knew I was Bruce how would he be able to imitate them so accurately and with such detail?"

"Perhaps Joker was their Sir?" Alfred suggested "They Valeska brothers had many followers perhaps Joker is a survivor that escaped through the cracks?"

"No Joker is… he's too charismatic and proud to ever be a follower. He'd never settle for taking orders. What's disturbing is how he refers to me as a friend it's reminiscent of Jeremiah but it also reminds me Theo Galavan. If I were to make a comparison Joker and Theo are mirror images of each other. With one critical difference Joker is not afraid of death."

"Yes well given the working theory that Joker and Tabitha were at one point involved perhaps Miss Galavan was involved with him because he reminded her of well her late brother. They after all rumored to be… close."

Batman nodded "Yes that's more likely besides given what I know about Tabitha her relationships with men were more on the romantic side of things where as her relationship with Barbara was clearly more sexual. Let's assume Joker was someone from back then. He'd have to have been a big player or a upstart. Someone nobody would remember but that doesn't track. I run a scan on every known criminal from back then not one of them fit the Joker I don't even get above a one percent match. The only criminals from back then that come close are the Valeska brothers and Theo but they are all dead. Unless I…"

"Sir what is it?"

"There were rumors of a scientist back in the final days of No Man's Land and the early days of the Reconstruction." Batman explained to Alfred "He was copying Hugo Strange's experiments and Hugo was involved in cloning. Joker robbed the Galavan's graves why? Tabitha's grave is empty and he seemingly has no connection to Theo." Batman continued to work and later explained his point. "Jim raised a good point what if the reason Joker's not in a system of any sort is he's not dead or a missing person? I lost touch with Jim during the first No Man's Land Incident I never knew what happened let's see what happens if we run a the profile to match no criminal offender. It's all been right in front of me Alfred, three backstories, three people, all pointing to Jerome, Jeremiah, and Theo Galavan. All this is Joker saying he was around that far back and that he knew or encountered each of them."

"Yes but who could Joker be that your computer missed? Someone without a criminal record?" That was when the computer went off and for the first time it had a one hundred percent match "My word…" Alfred looked on in horror.

Batman looked on in shock he didn't even want to believe it "My god. It's not possible Alfred how can it be?"

 _ **The Church…**_

Joker dressed in a expensive tux and he looked up at the statue of Jesus the church had gone through many changes since he last had been in it he looked at a coffin he had placed in the church it was new and there was more to it than people realized "Your earlier I believed I set the time Batman for a reason."

"I know who you are Joker I finally know who you are." Batman said appearing behind him.

Joker sneered "It's about time what finally tipped you off?"

Batman stepped forward clearly distraught and wrestling with the realization "This whole time I thought I couldn't figure out who you were because you were an unknown. I thought everything you've done over the years was meant to throw me off but it's really been you telling me your identity und throwing the past in my face but it's not just some history for you is it? You know all about what happened because you were there you lived it." Batman's heart pounded remembering all the times Jim Gordon was there for him all the times Jim saved him "When you were Jim Gordon."

"So you finally figured it out." Joker sighed "For the world's greatest detective it took you a while."

"How did this happen to you?"

"Do you remember when we lost touch back when Gotham was a war zone?" Joker asked stuffing his hands into his pockets then continuing "You see Bulloch and I had a falling out. I was kicked out of my territory and a struggling just to survive I got shot almost died and Tabitha saved me. She had tried and failed to get revenge on Penguin many times and had lost her taste for blood. She actually began to regret her actions and wanted to be a better person. We stopped fighting and hid in the shadows we formed a bond neither of us expected and then she got pregnant." Joker stepped closer "Penguin wasn't satisfied with killing Butch in front of her he wasn't satisfied at all so he decided to kill her using Grundy who he had Strange revive and lobotomize the poor guy. Then after Tabitha who was-" Jokers tone became one of fury "dead and only a few days away from her due date. Penguin and Riddler decided to have some fun with me. So they lured me to a chapel this one and ironically enough the same I'd originally planned to marry Barbara and they dressed Tabitha's pregnant corpse up like a clown knowing my phobia and they hosted a macabre wedding and shot me in the head."

"But you didn't die." Batman added.

"Oh no! I did die like Theo Galavan but an ambitious upstart ripping off Strange brought me back to use in some stupid plan he had it's not important. The point is I woke up." Joker then raised his finger and his voice "But a funny thing happened when I did! I found the world the city I fought so hard to save hadn't changed. I found a clone ignorant of who he was created by that same upstart living my life! I was more than a little upset as you might imagine. The clone was preprogrammed to obey the scientist but not even know it that's not important either given the Doc is dead. Tabitha paid her dues and the child my child. My child was innocent so after killing the upstart I took up the mantle of the Redhood. My way of honoring her since it held emotional significance for her. I had a plan Bruce to make them all pay I was going to pick them all off one by one everyone who had a hand in her and my child's death hiding my revenge in random acts of criminal violence but then I escalated I was planning to poison the city take out Riddler and Penguin by tampering with the city water supply."

"Millions would have died if you had succeeded. The Jim I knew…"

"Do not call me that!" Joker yelled "Jim Gordon died the day Tabitha Galavan and his child died I'm the Joker now! Do you know how many people would be alive if I had killed Penguin that day on the docks? Penguin is a pathetic man child always has been. Yet everyone feels so sorry for him when he turns on the water works. Yeah he lost his mother to Tabitha but he was a fool he thought he could choose the life he was living and his mother wouldn't die at the hands of his enemies?" Joker laughed "Please. Oswald Cobblepot brought every horrible thing that ever happened to him on himself. Yet me and Tabitha decided we wanted out of this hell you call a city. We wanted a fresh start to be different to be better!" As Joker rambled Punch and Judy dragged a beaten and sick Oswald into the church from the back Joker pulled out a gun the second Batman moved "Don't even think about it. You see I've taken control of Oswald's empire I now own everything he owned his club is mine. His business is mine and his life is mine." As he finished Edward Nygma was dragged in "Stay right there Bats. I want you to see this!"

Batman fearing what Joker might do listened he watched as Joker took a crowbar from Judy. "What are you planning to do with them?"

"Just watch Bats." Joker spoke with little emotion but anger he looked down at the two fools "I've been planning this for years waiting for my moment." He started beating Oswald with the crowbar "Do you think you are some poor innocent victim Oswald?" He hit Penguin again making him scream "Oh poor you with your dead Mommy and Daddy. Poor Penguin we watched Fish die! Poor Penguin he's in love with a straight guy so why not kill the poor bastard's girlfriend! Who will help him? Who will save him?" Joker yelled mocking Penguin then finally getting up close "I did! I told you never to come back to Gotham but you just couldn't stay away. You wanted power too much face it old friend you're the joke not me you act like a victim but in the end, you are just like dear old Theo never satisfied never full you'll eat and drink until all that's left is piss and shit and you have the audacity to blame others for when your choices have their natural karma!" He started beating Oswald harder with the crowbar now screaming "You think I deserve to die for your shit? That the love of my life who already suffered for her transgressions deserved to die? That my innocent child deserved to die for the sake of your man child ego!" Batman almost did something but Joker stopped beating on Penguin who was now bloody and missing a few teeth Joker then calmed down "Do not worry though I'm not killing you all just yet we have all sorts of guests to prepare for."


End file.
